1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to data storage and access and in particular to systems and methods for allowing access to files between users for the purpose of storing and sharing digital media in a network environment.
2. Related Art
The devices, features and functions described herein are intended to address shortcomings in traditional file storage and sharing systems, often referred to as cloud storage. There are currently a number of file sharing methods available that offer users the capability to share media (files, folders, music, movies, etc.) between devices and between users.
File access control systems and methods are known in the prior art to enable what is commonly referred to as “file sharing.” Such prior art file sharing systems and methods employ a variety of ways to allow local and remote access to stored electronic media, such as files, folders, data, movies and music, for example. The file sharing system and method herein provides new functionality to improve capabilities for sharing media, while addressing other shortcomings with traditional media storage and sharing systems.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.